


Goodbyes

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione have to say goodbye.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Goodbyes

 

*~*

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Absolutely,” Hermione said, but he thought he saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes.

 

Ron pounced on that. “I know Kingsley would love to have you as an Auror as well. You could keep Harry and me out of trouble.”

 

“You’ll have Neville for that,” she said.

 

“I don’t want you to go,” he said, sighing. “I won’t see you for months.”

 

Now she really looked troubled. “I’ll see you at Christmas.”

 

“How? You aren’t going to come to The Burrow.”

 

“I’ll come. I may not stay there the entire time, but I’ll be there.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And you won’t go out with any other blokes...”

 

She looked surprised at the abrupt change in direction their conversation had taken. “Honestly, Ron. Is that what you’re worried about?”

 

He looked away at the students already filing onto the train.

 

She took his face in her hands. “How could anyone compare to my brave, handsome Auror boyfriend?”

 

Now it was his turn to look doubtful, but she raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. “Four months and we’ll be together. Maybe we can meet in Hogsmeade some weekends.”

 

“I can come to the Quidditch matches,” he said. “I have to make sure Ginny keeps our record going.”

 

Hermione beamed. “See. It won’t be so bad.”

 

Ron looked around to make sure no one—especially Harry—was in earshot. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you, too, Ron,” she said.

 

The train whistled loudly and they both started. 

 

“I have to go,” she said, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

 

Reluctantly, she broke away and walked toward the train. Ginny joined her at the door and after waving at Ron once more, Hermione disappeared inside. Moments later, the train began to move noisily out of the station. 

 

Ron felt a clap on his shoulder and turned around to see Harry there. He looked as forlorn as Ron felt.

 

“Want to get a Butterbeer?” Ron asked.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. 

 

The end of the scarlet train moved out of view.

 

Ron sighed. “Leaky Cauldron?”

 

“Meet you there.”

 


End file.
